Pancake Day
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: The Doctor tries to make Pancakes....tries being the operative word. 10 and Rose


Rose awoke to the smell of something cooking. It smelled sweet, yet sickly. As if the cook had burnt something then decided to make something else. She looked to her bedside table seeing the cup of tea that always seemed be there when she awoke. It would always be the right temperature, she knew the Doctor would have made it, but The TARDIS would have kept it the right temperature for her. Making it stop in that moment in time until she was ready to drink it. That was why nothing ever went off in the TARDIS. This helped in the Doctors new idea of bulk buying his milk, so he wouldn't have to keep going to earth every time they ran out. She had commented one day that he should just get a cow. Then he wouldn't have to go back. But he said he didn't have the time to look after it.

She thanked the TARDIS for keeping her tea just right, and for putting the clothes she wanted in her wardrobe. She seemed to get a strange annoyed response, as if the TARDIS was busy with something else. Rose showered and dressed, wondering what could have the TARDIS's attention. When she stepped from her room the smell got stronger, she took a step towards the kitchen when something fell from the ceiling.

"What the?" She looked closely at the slimy thing; it was all goopy with firmer bits. Rose gingerly stepped over it and continued on, every now and then another would fall, until she finally looked up as she walked. The ceiling was covered in them. Was it trying to take over the ship? Another fell, this one more solid than the others. And it seemed strangely familiar.

"A pancake?" that's what they were she realized, this one was cremated on one side, but un-cooked on the other. Shaking her head she carried on to the kitchen, but as soon as she entered she dissolved into hysterical laughter.

There was the Doctor, covered in flour; the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up. Somehow he had managed to get pancake batter in his hair, and everywhere else in the kitchen. And on the ceiling directly above him were about 7 pancakes.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Making pancakes, what does it look like?" he pouted, he actually pouted. He had no right to pout.

"Looks like you're trying to make Pancakes and failing miserably while making a mess" He pouted again. "Don't pout Doctor, cause it's true. Why are you trying to make pancakes?"

"Because it's pancake day," he replied with that toothy grin, Rose tried not to laugh again, he was lost in batter, the grin just made it worse.

"Let me guess you were trying to show off by flipping them" he replied with out words, as he looked sheepish.

"I was doing fine, but the TARDIS won't let me use the stove" he sulked.

"I'm not surprised, you got Pancake batter all over the old girl, and I nearly got taken out by it"

"What? I have only been cooking in here" he replied, looking out into the hallway.

"Then why is there batter all over the hallway?" Both their heads whipped back to the Doorway as they heard a slurping sound. It became louder, until through the door came a mass of cream-colored batter mix. Rose looked on shocked as the batter that had been in the bowl, and on the ceiling went to merge with the larger mass. Making it look like the blob out of the movie The Blob.

"Doctor…what did you make that batter mix out of?" Rose asked as she went to his side and slightly hid behind him.

"Just the normal stuff, milk, eggs and flo….ooops"

"Oops? What do you mean oops?" She moved back as the pancake blob came closer.

"Um..it wasn't flour. It was a dried micro organism"

"That does not look like a micro organism Doctor!"

"Well, seems adding milk and eggs made it expand and become sentient…never would have seen that coming" he remarked to himself, off in his own little world until Rose whacked his arm.

"What we going to do?"

"Well, it's basically an overgrown Pancake. So what do Pancakes fear?"

"Ok you didn't just ask me that"

"I'm serious!"

" I don't know. Lemons!" she shouted at him. This was insane. She was about to die by pancake. But really, she should be used to this by now, being with the Doctor was never…boring.

"Rose, I know I have said this before, but you're fantastic" he said with his grin. He ran over to the counter, ontop was a bowl of lemons. He grabbed a few and stood before Rose.

"Right, we need to get it to eat these. Then it should loose it molecular cohesion and just turn into a puddle. Be how to get it to eat them? It won't eat them like this" he started to mumble to himself. Rose looked to the pancake covered Doctor and the Pancake blob…..and smiled.

"Arrgh!" there was a splat sound as the Doctor hit the Pancake blob and was enveloped. Rose waited a couple of minutes, becoming more worried, until it started to expand like a balloon, then it just collapsed like water. Leaving a very wet, gunky Time Lord sat in its center"

"Rose….."

"What, I just had a shower, and you were already covered in the stuff, besides it was the only way to get it to eat the lemons. It thought it was merging with some more of itself." Rose replied to his "I'm going to get you look"

The Doctor got to his feet, and looked at the mess.

"Bugger"

"Go and get cleaned up Doctor, I'll sort it out." She pushed him from the kitchen, and then walked back inside.

"Come on old girl, lets clean up"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor had showered and changed into his normal pinstripe suit. As he walked back to the kitchen his nose was assaulted with the sweet smell of Pancakes. There by the Stove was Rose, flipping pancakes like a pro.

"How do you do that?" he asked coming up behind her. On the counter was a pile of pancakes on a plate, ready to be eaten.

"Do what?"

"Flip them like that, mine kept hitting the ceiling. Though I'm sure the TARDIS kept turning the gravity off to spite me"

"Oh don't blame the old girl. Here" She handed the frying pan, with the pancake inside to the Doctor. Then she came behind him and placed her hand over the top of his as his held the handle.

"Like this" she gave a little flick at is wrist, the pancake left the frying pan gracefully, and landed just the same. "Just flick your wrist" she liked being this close to him, able to feel his body warmth, the smell of him.

"Flick my wrist," he repeated, eyes never leaving hers. The pancake copied it's previous action an landed the same. "I did it!" he exclaimed, placing the pan down and grabbing her in a hug, just like he did when she said Raxacoricofallapatorius right for the first time.

"Yes you did," she laughed as he put her down. "Come on or our Pancakes will get cold" She grabbed her plate and sat at the table, him sitting opposite. They placed the topping they wanted and began to eat, talking of where they wanted to go next.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The TARDIS span through space, waiting to be told by its companion where he wanted to go. She could see more of her other companion Rose Tyler now. Having been joined by the Time Vortex. Though she doesn't remember it. The TARDIS would never forget. And be there for them both when Rose Tyler remembered what she had become. The Bad Wolf.


End file.
